starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Обсуждение:По Дэмерон
Имя Официально он [http://starwars.ru/probuzhdenie-sily/#podameron По Д'Э'мерон]. Будем переименовывать? HellK9t (обсуждение) 08:11, декабря 21, 2015 (UTC) *А куда денемся?) Мне в фильме всегда слышалось Деймерон. Алиса (обсуждение) 16:05, декабря 21, 2015 (UTC) Цитата Не совсем понимаю первую цитату. Они разговаривают про преданность Дэмерона в книге, события которой разворачиваются между V и VI эпизодом. Он родился до год-два до этих событий. В чём прикол? Алиса (обсуждение) 08:38, декабря 23, 2015 (UTC) *Первые и последние главы книги описывают события, произошедшие незадолго до начала фильма. В частности, последняя глава посвящена тому, как Лея отправляет По на Джакку. Остальная часть книги - ни что иное как воспоминания Леи об одной из ей миссий времён ГГВ, которые она рассказывает дроиду PZ-4CO, который писал её мемуары. HellK9t (обсуждение) 09:00, декабря 23, 2015 (UTC) *Ага, разобралась, спасибо) Алиса (обсуждение) 09:09, декабря 23, 2015 (UTC) Тут непонятная история с курткой. И в фильме и в новеллизации По ее снял как только оказался в ДИшке, почему она тогда мешала ему покинуть истребитель? Насколько я могу судить из этого куска, то куртка мешала ему выбраться. :Remembered recovering consciousness just in time to set down more or less intact, trying to get out of the cockpit before something blew, his jacket caught and holding him back, struggling out of it and then tumbling clear onto the sand-all of it recalled through the haze of his concussion. Алиса (обсуждение) 11:11, января 4, 2016 (UTC) "Slipping free of his bloody, confining jacket, Poe examined the controls laid out before him." А здесь он ее снял?=))) В фильме - точно. Накладочка сюжетная=))) Jaden 74 (обсуждение) 11:23, января 4, 2016 (UTC) *Представляю себе По, тягающего несчастную куртяху, которая пуговицей зацепилась за люк.:-D Чего он за неё цеплялся как за грешную душу? Понимаю, создателям фильма нужна была обоснова, почему куртка осталась на ИСИДке, чтобы Финну думалось, будто По скорее мёртв, чем жив. Но кому нужна кожа в пустыне?! Zawatsky (обсуждение) 20:22, апреля 8, 2016 (UTC) Чёрная эскадрилья Опять накладка как со злосчастной курткой? В "Ударе сабли" разговор о Сан Текке состоялся на "Эхе надежды", а в комиксе на Ди'Куаре?..Jaden 74 (обсуждение) 19:42, апреля 8, 2016 (UTC) Встреча с Рей Очередная накладочка. В 7-м фильме По с Рей не встречались, однако в новеллизации эпизода эта сцена есть. Соответственно она попала в эту статью в хронологии событий семерки. Теперь эта же сцена почти дословно попала в 8-й эпизод, в самом конце. Как быть? Jaden 74 20px (comlink) 20:12, декабря 16, 2017 (UTC) : Это называется «сюжетная группа в лице досточтимых Идальго и ко постаралась на славу» xD На мой взгляд стоит подождать новеллизацию фильма от Джейсона «мы исправим все косяки таймлайна» Фрая, наверняка какое-то объяснение будет --С уважением, Starit (обс) 20:22, декабря 16, 2017 (UTC) : Полагаю, раз книга писалась по сценарию, часть которого была опущена при монтаже, ориентироваться всё же нужно на фильмы. Думаю сюжетная группа ответит также. А про этот эпизод указать в закулисье. (Иерархия материалов в какноне, наконец-то. Жаль раньше такого не было. Хотя постойте...) HellK9t (обсуждение) 21:16, декабря 16, 2017 (UTC) Ага-ага-ага, visual dictionary справился с задачей корректировки фактов. Вот на этой странице словаря написано, что из-за спешки в эвакуации По не был достойно представлен Рей. --С уважением, Starit (обс) 15:21, декабря 17, 2017 (UTC)